Unexpected Love
by HinekoTheCat
Summary: Discontinued Yusuke saves Hiei from himself, Hiei loathes himself Yusuke slowly falls in love with the little fire demon. Will Hiei except it or run away?
1. Prologue

**Unexpected Love  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH,I do how ever own what happens to the chars.

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Hiei

**Summary:** Yusuke saves Hiei from himself,(Hiei loathes himself) Yusuke slowly falls in love with the little fire demon. Will Hiei except it or run away?

".."- Talking

_'...' -Thinking_

* * *

_Prologue_

A young raven haired man walked down the crowded side walks. His destination was the city's park. He did a huge stress relief, after all he been through in the past four years after he returned from the Makai. His mother got arrested for being a drunk and a druggy. A year since her arrest she died of a massive heart attack. The young man felt no remorse of his mothers death, once one he felt free. Inside his mind, it tore him up.

A few days before his mother's death, his life long girlfriend dumped him for another man. That hit him hard, even though he fell out of love with her when she became too involved with her studies and her job. Just one night out of the blue, the girl just called up and dumped him for good.

His rival became too involved in his studies and an ice maiden. They been hanging out so much they neglected the poor boy. His friend never called him to see how he was doing or if he wanted have a little brawl.

His Kitsune friend got a job at some lab, in the city, to study plant life and what types of plants cure curtain things. The Kitsune worked very long hours, dawn till dust. Once in a while he'll call to see how the Mazoku was doing, nothing more.

His master died two years after he got back from the Makai. She left him her temple and everything around it. The boy got so attached to the old bat, like she was a true mother to him then his real mother.

The man growled in anger. Everyone he cared about left him. He had no one there for him when he needed to talk, to left out his frustrations. He felt so alone in the world. He wanted someone to be there for him or he wanted to be there for someone. Some days he wished that he just stayed in the Makai, there he had some friends, well not really friends but someone there he could talk to.

He made his way into the park. He walked to the farthest benched away from prying eyes. He flopped down on the wooden bench. The man looked up to the cloudily, the clouds treating to drop the water droplets on the unsuspecting life forms.

The man closed his chocolate eyes. He cleared his mind of anything, thinking of nothing. The fresh air entered his lungs as he took a deep breath. A slight chilling breeze caressed his exposed skin. He felt so at peace. All his stress rose up and out of his body. Suddenly his eyes shot open. He felt a familiar presents.

He got up from his seat and went towards the familiar presents. He was just about to pass a tree when something fell onto of his head. He looked up and saw a black silhouette. Upon further investigation he noticed it was the little fire youki.

He took a deep breath then yelled, "HIEI!"

The startled demon fell out of the tree and landed on top of the man. After a few seconds Hiei recovered then vanished into thin air. The man sat up and felt something roll off this chest. He reached out to pick up a priceless black gem but stopped when he saw blood on his white shirt. He knew I wasn't his, '_It must be Hiei's. What happened to him, and why is he here?' _The boy thought.

He picked up the gems and put them in his pocket. He knew the gems where Hiei's, but Hiei never produced them before, he also never showed that he would cry. He was always put up a strong front. He also said he hates showing demons and humans alike his weak side. '_Why would he cry now? I have to find him and make sure he's okay.' _With that thought said and done, he went in search of his friend.

He searched the whole park with no luck. No sign or nor did he feel Hiei. He left the park and went in search the city. Hiei couldn't have gone far with him bleeding so much. '_I totally can't sense him anymore. His energy must be extremely low to not to _sense it any where.'

He pushed his way through the crowd but stopped when something out from the corner of his right eyes caught his attention. He went into the alley. There he found Hiei, who had passed out into a pile of cardboard boxes. He rushed over to his friend.

Once a foot away from him he noticed many cuts and bruises all over Hiei's exposed skin. He was extremely pale and skinny. His once spiky hair fell limp around his face. The man kneeled next to Hiei. There was a lot of blood pouring out of Hiei's stomach. The man placed his hand over the wound and chanted a spell to stop the bleeding and close the wound a little. _'Thank god Kurama taught me that, I'll have to thank him the next time I see him.'_

The man lifted up Hiei into his arms. "Yu-yusuke?" Hiei asked, feeling Yusuke's spirit energy.

Yusuke gave a small smile. "Yes, yes it's me."

"I… I…" The words just died in Hiei's throat as he went unconscious.

Yusuke frown. "I got ya, you'll be okay." With that Yusuke used his extreme speed to return to his place.

* * *

I hope you all like the Prologue of the story.  
Please if you like to do fanart for my story please do and i'll put it up on here for the story. If you have an Fanart-central account post it there and comment me the link, my username is MayorYesterday 


	2. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH,I do how ever own what happens to the chars.

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Hiei

**Summary:** Yusuke saves Hiei from himself,(Hiei loathes himself) Yusuke slowly falls in love with the little fire demon. Will Hiei except it or run away?

**Chapter 1**

'I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like she told me  
I'm just a big disgrace…

Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own'

Crimson eyes shot open. The owner of the eyes body also shot up. An agonizing pain hit him hard in the stomach. Instinctly he grabbed hold of it, but not before letting out a pricing scream. This was the worst pain he ever felt, physically that is. He couldn't remember why or where he was. He would have looked around if the pain wasn't so intense.

Suddenly the doors to the room where Hiei was slide open. In came Yusuke rushing to Hiei's aid. He placed both hands on either of Hiei's shoulders gently laying him back down.

"What are you doing sitting up? You badly injured!" Yusuke fought the now fighting Hiei who doesn't want to be forced to lie down.

"Let me go Detective!" Hiei fought hard against Yusuke's hold. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to be alone.

"No, you need to rest and let your wounds heal, if not you're goin' to reopen your stomach!" Yusuke used his spirit energy to push Hiei down father. Yusuke knew Hiei didn't have his energy to use against him. Part of Him was glade; he really didn't want to become over done. The other part was sad. Hiei never had lost all this demon energy before. "Good." Yusuke said as Hiei gave up and laid down. "Let me see if you done any damage to yourself."

Yusuke pulled back the sheet that was covering Hiei's lower half. He saw that after all the struggle there was no damage done. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief. He looked up and met Hiei's angry eyes.

"Why did you help me?"

"I couldn't let you die out in that alley." Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "When I saw that you were bleeding pretty bad… I just had to make sure you were okay. I really didn't want to find out a few days later someone else I cared about died."

Hiei cocked his head to the side. "Someone else?"

Yusuke look down at his feet. Just the thought of dying brought his mom and Genkai. Tears started to form in his chocolate brown eyes. He quickly wiped them away. "Don't worry about, I was just saying."

"No, you weren't." Yusuke looked up at Hiei. "I can by your voice." Hiei studies Yusuke's eyes for a few seconds. "Your mom?"

"Hai." Yusuke stood up. "Let me go get you something to eat." He walked towards the open doors. "Oh, I forgot. These are yours. I thought you might want them back." Yusuke took off his necklace and took something out of his pocket. "Catch." He threw the items at Hiei.

Hiei caught them. His eyes widened at what it was. It was his gems that are produced. Unlike his sister Yukina who's gems is a golden color his were black as night. Demon would pay a hefty price for them.

Hiei looked up at Yusuke but he was gone. _'Why did he keep these? More importantly why did he save me? I could have handled myself. It's not like I'm some weak human, who would of just died with in minutes. He was stupid for doing it. I swear when get my strength back I'm going to kill him.' _He clenched his fist. _'I don't understand why humans help someone who does or doesn't want help. If a demon got hurt to the point I am another demon would finish it off, unless you were related then they might he you but them just leave you._

'_I cant get out of my head that look Yusuke gave when he saw how much blood I lost. He was really worried about me. After I left I didn't expect that he would follow or find me. I was hoping to die. I have no place to call home. No one wanted me. Demons of all kinds loath me and wanted to kill me. Mukuro told me to leave to somewhere I'll be safe. Spirit world would have me killed; Hell wouldn't want me either because they might think I'll try to take it over. Humans fear me after what happen when the King of the Netherworld rose and I was forced to use my Black Dragon wave.'_

Hiei Sighed. So much was going on with him it made his head spin. He was partially grateful Yusuke saved him. In truth he didn't want to die in that alley and get torn at by the rats and cats. He wanted to die somewhere far from humans as possible.

Just then Yusuke walked in with a tray full of food. He placed beside Hiei then helped him sit up a little bit. Hiei eyed the food. There was a bowl of steaming yellow liquid next to it was some toasted bread. There was also an apple and a glass of water. Hiei hesitantly picked up a spoon and eat the soup.

"Is it good?" Yusuke asked unsure of what Hiei thought of it.

"It good for human food." Hiei threw something at Yusuke's face, which hit right between the eyes. "You can have it. Just promise me you won't tell anyone I was crying."

Yusuke chuckled as he put Hiei's tear gem around his neck. "Who am I going to tell? I do even see Kurama or Kuwabara. Keiko, hell she dumped me and won't even look at me anymore."

Hiei looked up at Yusuke. "What do you mean?"

"Keiko just found some other ho-"

"No, not that," Hiei cut him off. "About seeing Kurama or that idiot?"

Yusuke placed his index finger under his chin. "Well Kuwabara been really busy with High School and hanging out… more like double dating with Keiko and her smart ass boyfriend. Kurama has been from dawn to dust at some lab, seeing what certain plants cure what."

Hiei didn't reply, instead he finished off his meal. He remained in an upright position so he could see Yusuke better when they were talking.

"So where am I?" Hiei asked taking in his surroundings for the first time.

"Genkai's temple. Well actually it's mine now."

"Huh?"

"She died just two years after I got back from the Makai. She left everything to me. After Genkai's death your sister moved in with Keiko. She didn't want to live here because it reminded her so much of how nice it was of Genkai to let her live here." Yusuke let out a long yawn. "If you want to see her soon, let me know and I'll take you."

"No. I don't to see her. I can't see her." Hiei noticed Yusuke's shocked look and quickly added, "Not until I'm fully healed."

--------

Yusuke sat at Genkai's grave. His right hand was placed on it, tracing the words.

_Genkai, the worlds greatest master and loving friend. _Her passing made him want to die and give up all hope on being happy in this world. He just looked for a bright side of things, which never came until he found Hiei.

He wanted to stay alive, help him get back to health. He wanted someone to be with him. He hated being alone, he knew Hiei hated it too. Even if Hiei didn't want to admit it. Hiei was more than half way healed, he energy returned to full strength, yet he stayed. Yusuke thought for sure Hiei would have left by now. You never know with Hiei. He might plan on leaving today.

Yusuke's hand dropped when Hiei sat down next to him. He heard Hiei chant something then stopped. _'I wonder if he will stay with me. I can't take it if I was alone again. What if he laughed at me for being a weak human? I'm not truly human I'm only part. What if he does? There's a slim chance of that happening.'_

"Detective?" Hiei's voice broke Yusuke's thoughts.

"Will you stay with me Hiei?" Yusuke just blurted out. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Hiei's reaction.

"On one condition." Yusuke looked up at Hiei surprised. "Promise me you'll respect my space and don't hang around me all the time."

"You'll… You'll stay? Oh, thank you Hiei." Yusuke embraced the little demon. _'I can't believe it, he's going to stay.'_

"Only if you promise to what I just said." Hiei roughly pushed Yusuke off of him.

"I-I promise." Yusuke looked down at Hiei's bare chest and torn up pants. "You need some clothes. You can barrow a pair of my jeans and a shirt till we get you some clothes. To be honest your clothes are ripped to shreds."

"Hn." Was the reply.

Yusuke grabbed Hiei's wrist and pulled him towards the temple. Once inside, Yusuke led them to the farthest and largest bedroom. Yusuke went through his dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white and black shirt. He handed Hiei the items of clothing then walk out so he could change.

A few minutes later Hiei walked out. Yusuke giggled at the sight of Hiei. The shirt was two sizes too big. The jean fit him around the waist but swallowed his whole lower half. Hiei gave a look to kill.

"I'm sorry man. You look as though you're a little kid playing dress up."

Hiei grabbed Yusuke by the collar of his shirt and brought their faces inches apart. Yusuke gulped. "Don't you ever compare me to an ugly human child, you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Hiei released him.

"So why are you here anyway Hiei, I mean in the Human world." Yusuke asked as they walked towards the game room. "It's been four years and you seemed happy to be back at home. Why come back when you don't have to?"

"Hn."

Yusuke walked in front of Hiei. "Come on. You were crying for fuck sake. You were even looked like hell. Please tell me what happen. If it's something you did, I'm going to judge you or look down on you. What ever you did won't change my opinion of you."

"Fine, if it will make you shut the hell up." Hiei crossed his arms. "Demons want me dead. My job to escort human back here, well after king left and a new winner was chosen I still did it even though he did want it. He wanted them dead. Mukuro told me to leave and go somewhere safe. As soon as I left I was attacked, hence my stomach and the bruises. I'm a disgrace to demon world. Spirit world wants be dead because I stole that sword. The netherworld would think I'd try and take control. Humans fear me and I also hate them.

"It's always been so hard for me. Now I left my only home and my one true friend behind." Hiei was on the verge of tears. "There you happy." Hiei pushed past Yusuke.

'_Damn. Poor guy. He has no one. Mukuro was like his older sister, he had to leave her behind. He had to leave everything behind. I left everything behind once I came back to this world. He really needs someone to be there for him.'_

Yusuke went after the little youki. He wanted to comfort him. Make sure he was alright. He didn't want Hiei to go through what he did when he got back. Everything happening so fast struck Yusuke like a knife to the heart. It sent him into a depression. For days on end he would get out of the bed, other days he would go on a non stop training. He couldn't allow Hiei to endanger his wellbeing.

'_Wait!'_ Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks. _'Those cuts all over his face and arms, he didn't say how he got those. Could he have done that himself or was it from those demons? If he done that to himself, he's going to have hell to pay.'_

Hiei took a seat on his bed. He can't take it anymore. All those bad memories controlled his mind. He could shake them. He reached over and grabbed hold of his prized sword. He unsheathed it. He put it to his arm and sliced his arm. A trail of blood trickled down his arm then fell onto the bed. A smile came to Hiei's face.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH,I do how ever own what happens to the chars.

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Hiei

**Summary:** Yusuke saves Hiei from himself,(Hiei loathes himself) Yusuke slowly falls in love with the little fire demon. Will Hiei except it or run away?

Sorry it took so long. thanks for all the review. Hey if anyone has artistic ability you can draw pic of Y&H from the story and i'll post the website so others can see it too. My email is size=1 width=100% noshade>

**Chapter 2**

"_Don't give up, it takes a while  
I have seen this look before  
And it's alright  
You're not alone  
If you don't love this anymore  
I hear that you've slipped again  
I'm here 'cause I know you'll need a friend _

And you know that accidents can happen  
And it's okay,  
We all fall off the wagon sometimes  
It's not your whole life  
It's only one day  
You haven't thrown everything away." By Six A.M 

There was a lot of commotion in the Men's junior department at the mall. Yusuke gathered up loads of shirts and jeans. The shirts varied from black to white (Like the value scale, so no color). Some of the shirts had funny sayings, while others had pictures or nothing at all. The jeans were all one color, black, but had different lengths. The last thing Yusuke grabbed was a bag of small socks. They were black and white.

Hiei was forced to come to the store. He hated human clothing. He liked natural creations, like trees, mountains, rivers, etc. Every time Yusuke picked out an item of clothing Hiei would 'humped', grunt, or 'hned' at them. Yusuke thought it was quite funny.

Yusuke grabbed hold of Hiei's left wrist and literally dragged him into the dressing room hall. They went into the first empty room (which happened to be the very last room in the back). Yusuke placed the items on a bench, then he picked out a plain white tee and a pair of jeans. He walked over to Hiei and handed them to him.

Hiei just cocked his head at the raven haired boy in front on him. Now Hiei's not dumb. He knew what Yusuke was doing, he just wasn't sure as to why he was still in the room with him. '_Is this a normal human custom or does the Detective gets joy out of seeing people undress?' _Hiei thought.

"What?" Yusuke asked dumbfounded at Hiei's tense gaze. Yusuke shoved the clothes at his friends face.

Hiei knocked the clothes away from him. The clothes slipped out of Yusuke's grasp and fell to the floor.

Yusuke looked down at the floor then at Hiei with a malice look. "Why did you do that for?"

"Why are you in here?" Hiei matched Yusuke's malice look with his malice tone.

"Don't respond to my question with a question. I want an answer. Why did you knock the clothes on the floor?"

"I don't like to be…" Hiei's eyes went distant only for a second or two, then took on an angry stare. "Is it custom for you to be in here with someone else?"

"No," Yusuke just then realized what Hiei was asking. He wanted to say 'Yes' but that wouldn't be right. He doesn't have the heart to take advantage of anyone, unless it's a fight between life or death. "No it's not. I just wanted to make sure the clothes fit you all right."

Wrong choice of words. Hiei's eyes narrowed. Yusuke had to look away in fear of that Hiei could steal his soul. "I'm not some dependant human child! I can judge weather or not the items fit me or not! I even told you to let me have my space, you're about to cross the line! One more time and I swear I'll burn you into a crisp! You got me?!" Hiei said vehemently.

Yusuke wanted to direly to comment back but he didn't want to risk Hiei's death threat. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone, but after this I want you to at least eat something. It's been a while, okay?" Yusuke asked benignly.

"Hn." Was the answer. That was good enough for Yusuke.

Yusuke exited the room. He lend against the door then slide down till he was sitting. _'Why did I want to stay in there with him? Does part of me like Hiei more than a friend? No, I'm just been alone for far too long. I just wanted to stay near someone. Yeah that's it. That's why I wanted to stay. I'm lonely.'_ He convinced himself.

'_Damn that Detective. I knew he was a pervert just by the way he acted around that Keiko girl.'_ He stripped off Yusuke's over size clothes. He picked up the white shirt off the floor and put it on. '_A tight fit.' _He then slipped on the jeans. They were way too long.

Hiei took off the pants and gather all the jeans that looked too long. He then threw then up and over the dressing room door. He tried on many, many shirts and the ones that didn't fit threw them over.

On the other side of the door, Yusuke was slowly being consumed in a mountain of clothes. Yusuke shook his head as each item was thrown over.

After about five minutes of clothing being thrown over the door, it opened up. Yusuke fell backwards. He landed at Hiei's feet. Hiei 'Hmped' and walked over the boy. Yusuke grabbed hold of Hiei's ankle causing him to fall to the floor, with his small armful of clothes.

"What the hell, Detective!?" Hiei shouted.

"You're no leaving me to put all these away. You're gonna help me." Yusuke said standing up.

"Hn." Hiei left his clothes on the floor and helped Yusuke put up the jeans and shirts up. After that he went to get his things.

At the Café

Yusuke and Hiei sat at an outside Café. They waited as a young woman, mid twenties, walked up to them. She pushed her brown hair behind her ear, then she took out a pad from her apron.

"What would you gentlemen want?" She asked in her preppy voice.

"um, I want a hamburger with fires." Yusuke said staring at her larger bosoms.

The lady turned to Hiei. "What about you?"

"Tea."

"What kind?"

"Huh?" Hiei blinked. He didn't know there was more than one kind. "Wha-what kind is there?"

The lady too out a menu she had in her apron pocket and handed it to Hiei. It took him less than a second to read over the menu. He handed it back to the girl while pointed to the green tea.

Yusuke notice a fresh cut on His friends arm. He waited till their waitress was gone before he spoke.

"What happened?" Hiei looked at Yusuke with a confounded look. Yusuke grabbed Hiei's wrist. "THAT! This is fresh. Those cuts on your face didn't match what those demons did to you. Did you-"

"Where did you hear that?" Hiei asked as he withdrew his wrist.

"You. You told me earlier today what happened to you in demon world. How could you not remember, it was just five hours ago." Yusuke stated.

"I did no such thing! All I remember was going to that damn human clothing store!" Hiei stood up. He was furious, how did Yusuke know that, if he didn't say anything?

"Yes you did. I wouldn't lie to you." He voice was deadly calm.

"Yes you would! You'd would lie to trick me into doing something! I'm leaving for good! See you in Hell, Detective!"

Hiei walked off, well not really he stormed off. Yusuke shot up from his seat and went after his friend. Yusuke grabbed Hiei's shoulder and whipped him around. He then tackled him to the ground and straddled Hiei's waist.

"GET OFF OF ME, DETECTIVE!" Hiei shouted at Yusuke as he struggled to get out from under him. Hiei punched, kneed Yusuke's back, and even clawed at his bare flesh. That didn't work. Yusuke held strong.

"No! not until you tell me what going on with you!" Yusuke pinned Hiei's arms above his head. Concern and angry shown in his chocolate eyes. He knew something was wrong with is friend. He also respected his space, but when he's goes and hurt himself it's his business. If something is tarring and ripping at his soul. He wants so desperately to help. "Please tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

Hiei stopped struggling. "Here's nothing you can do to help a poor bastard like me! No one can! No one can change what happened to me." He said the last sentence in barely a whisper.

Yusuke took in what Hiei just said and decide to finish this conversation at his house.

At Yusuke's

Yusuke shoved Hiei into the wall outside of the house. Yusuke held on tightly to Hiei's shoulders. Hiei fought against his friends grip, but it was a no go. Yusuke wasn't going to let go until Hiei told him what was going on.

"No tell me what's going on with you? You tell me, told me some what of what happened to you, then you go and just forget about it!" yusuke got close to his little fire demon. Hiei's eyes averted away from Yusuke's. "Please I want to help you. I hate to see one of my dearest friends so hurt. What ever is going on, it's slowly tarring you apart. I see it in your eyes. That fire you use to have had burned out."

Yusuke cupped Hiei's right cheek. Hiei shied away from Yusuke's touch. So instead, Yusuke placed his hand on the nook of Hiei's neck.

"Please Hiei. You don't need to bottle up every little thing you're feeling. It will make you go sick. If you don't let it out, it's just going to permeate. I known from all the years that I've known you, you were a gallant person. Don't let this frighten you. Are you so afraid of what I might think of you if-"

"I'm an outcast!" Hiei shouted. "I was left for dead when my mother's friend dropped me off the Glacier islands. I was raised by blood thirty bandits. I was always hunted by other demons because of my mother's tear gem. I had to fight them. I slaughtered so many demons before I was six, in human years, in demon before my teens. Those bandits abandoned me, because if my cruel killing nature.

"I went in search of my mother. Once I arrived at the Glacier village, I discovered my mother died shortly after I was casted away. That's when I found out I had a sister. I got the Jagon eye so I could keep an eye on her, but I could never tell her who I really was and to be trained under the Sergan's way of the sword.

"After the tournament you set up. I got the job of escorting humans back to Human world. Well after years of doing it, I became some what drawn to them. I went and studied some of the human ways. The other demons took noticed and came after me. I held them off before they got my head. During the slaughter, or battles, I killed Yomi's son. He came to tell me his father would allow me to use his men. To help fiend off the demons.

Once he got word of his son's death. He set a bounty on my head. Every demon took up on it. Mukuro kept me locked up, but soon hordes of demons slaughtered and killed her men. She told me to escape to the Human worlds till things cooled down. I didn't escape unscaved. They beat me and one of my past… , uh… I guess you can say comrade, sliced open my stomach.

"Days before Mukuro told me to leave; I cut myself to make sure that what was going on was infact real. I slit my arm was because I needed to feel pain. That's all I've known for hundred of hears. For all that went on in my life made me close myself, making my heart cold, and anti-social. All I wanted my whole life was to feel wanted."

Hiei broke down crying. He slide down the wall. Yusuke was shocked by what Hiei just said. He kneeled down and embraced Hiei. Sounds of tear gems clicking on the wooden porch.

Yusuke felt so bad for his friend. He understood how Hiei felt. Yusuke always felt neglected and abandoned by his mother. He had to survive on his own. He to fight to just stay alive. People wanted to stay clear of him, part due to his rough, tuff exterior. Inside he was being tortured. He kept fighting himself, saying that people will come around and not be scared.

Keiko came around. She showed him love and understanding. Yusuke not being use to any affection was scared and didn't show it back. When he did right before he went to demon world, more so after he came back. That didn't last long.

Hiei wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck. Yusuke's eyes widened at the Youki's actions. He was even more shocked when he started to lean backwards. After a second he was fully lying on his back with Hiei on top of him.

Hiei buried his face in Yusuke's chest. Slowly he fell asleep, warm and at peace. When Hiei slept it was like watching an angel grace you with it's everlasting beauty. He looked so calm and relaxed then compared to when he was awake, timid and always angry.

Yusuke slowly sat up, not wanting to wake the fire youki. He ever so carefully stood with Hiei in his arms. Yusuke carried Hiei to his room. He slide the door open with is foot. Yusuke carefully placed Hiei on the bed then started to walk away, but couldn't. Hiei had a firm grip on Yusuke's shirt. Yusuke laid down next to his friend so he could know someone was there.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH,I do how ever own what happens to the chars.

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Hiei

**Summary:** Yusuke saves Hiei from himself,(Hiei loathes himself) Yusuke slowly falls in love with the little fire demon. Will Hiei except it or run away?

go Fanart-central and type in the search Hiei from story or find my Username MayorYesterday to see Hiei before Yusuke found him

* * *

"why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Dont be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause Ive seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You dont know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you" By the Pretenders 

Hiei awoke warm and relaxed. His eyes scanned his surroundings but all he saw was a shadowy white. His eyes slowly gazed up. Hiei's eyes widen in shock at what he saw. The Detective laid there beside him asleep. His hair messy from sleeping and a frown played on his face. This made Hiei scared. He didn't know if he caused that look on his friend's face, in fact he doesn't even remember what happened last night.

Many scenarios flashed in his head, none if which looked right. Many looked wrong. Suddenly the events from last night played in his head. It was like a movie in fast forward. Yusuke shoving him into a wall, lots of talking, him crying, Hiei embracing Yusuke for comfort.

Hiei stared at his friend with intense eyes. _'How did he… why did I…' _He was dumbfounded. He doesn't understand why he told Yusuke his life story. He had no intention of doing so… ever. _'The Detective is breaking my barrier. I hate it. I ignore him. Hell I even told him I would kill him. Yet he thinks of me as a friend. Why? I think of him as someone who I can go to when I need help in a fight. I….'_

"Damn it Hiei! You scared me." Yusuke's voice broke Hiei of his thoughts. Yusuke awoken to crimson eyes just staring at him. It frightened him a bit. "Why the hell are you just staring at me?"

Hiei held his strong gaze. "Why do you care?" Was his answer.

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked at the demon's question.

"Why do you care," There was a slight pause. "For me?"

"You're my friend, stupid. I love all my friends. I would go to the ends of the earth for them. I would sacrifice myself to let them live." Yusuke explained.

"So you would just die to let one live? That's stupid. Kill or be killed. If you sacrifice yourself who says just shortly after your death, they died. You'd just die for no reason. Even if the person or demon doing the killing said they'll let them live if you died. Who said that they'll follow it after you're dead?"

Yusuke just blinked.

"No answer? This world and the next, is a kill or be killed place. I learned that a long time ago. You'd best be wise to remember that." With that Hiei got off his bed and walked outside.

Yusuke got up and followed his friend. He walked all around the temple to find the little demon. _'How can someone for from one extreme from to another? I have to change his train of thought. __**Kill or be killed **__isn't always true or is survival of the fittest. The weal die and the strong live. If that were true then every baby to child would be dead very soon, by anything or the strong would strike them down. We all survive because we want to live.'_

Yusuke found Hiei by a crystal clear lake. He was sitting in a fetal position. Yusuke wanted to rush over and embrace his friend, but something held him back. The fire youki was admitting a strong demonic barrier to keep creatures, animals, and people away.

Hiei held onto his knees tighter. His eyes were transfixed to the water. A golden fish swam by his vision but that didn't affect Hiei. His once tense, furious eyes shown pain and torment. His face held no emotion. His whole body was stiff as a board. If anyone would have walked by they'd think he was a statue.

"Why does he care so much?" Yusuke's ears perked up at the sound of Hiei's voice. "I don't see how he could. I declared my revenge on him. I gave him little of my attention or to anyone. I hate him!"

Those words struck Yusuke's heart. It was like a knife being driven his already painful heart. He fell to his knees. "Hiei." Yusuke said in a painful whisper.

Hiei's head turned slightly at his name. "Get away from me." His words weren't harsh just held nothing, no emotion.

"I… I'm not going anywhere." Yusuke voice was harsh.

"Get away or I'll kill you were you stand."

"I don't think you'll do it. You haven't for-" He was cut short by Hiei's sword just centimeters from his throat. At this action he didn't flinch, he knew Hiei couldn't do it. "Go on. Kill me. Why are you so hesitant? Is it that you can't bring yourself to kill a comrade or are you just too much of a wuss to have my blood on your hands. If you want me dead so bad then do it. Strike me down where I stand. Prove me wrong. Prove to me that you'll keep your promise by getting you revenge. Go on if you have the balls to kill me, the only one that gives a damn about you."

Yusuke stood perfectly still. His eyes bore into Hiei's confounded crimson ones. Hiei's sword hand shook violently. So many thoughts ran through his head. Yusuke grabbed his hand still. As he did he added pressure to the sword so it dug into his neck.

'_He… he's pigueding me into doing it. If I do it I'd deplore it for the rest of my life. I can't censure him of this fate. There was always something to prevent me from actually killing him. It was like the first time I fought him. I could have killed him with in seconds but I just toyed with him. I could have let him die so many times because of the shit he gets himself into. His death with Sensui struck something in my heart. Something I didn't want to feel again.' _Hiei thought as he dropped his katana.

Yusuke pulled Hiei into a hug. He was relieved that Hiei didn't do it, but held pity for him. Many things were going on with him. Even though he told him his life, something was still wrong. Yusuke wanted to know what it was but he would wait till Hiei was ready to tell.

"Hiei?"

"Hn." Was the response as he held onto Yusuke's shirt.

"I'm always here for you. Even if I'm not physically. I want to help you, but I want you to tell me when you want to."

"Yu-suke." Hiei used Yusuke's name for the first time since the day Yusuke found in that alley. "Promise me something."

Yusuke was shocked at what Hiei just said and the fact that he used his name instead of Detective. "Wha-what is it?" He was nervous as to what he wanted.

"Promise me you'll stay with me. Promise you'll wont let me go off. I don't think I could survive. Promise that you'll be there for me through think and thin."

Yusuke tightened his embrace. "I promise Hiei. I'll stand by you forever if you will allow."

"Thank you … Yu-suke." Hiei wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist. "Thank you for caring so much. If you didn't I'd probably be dead."

Yusuke lifted up Hiei's chin so he could look into his chocolate eyes. "Hey that's what friends are for."

--------

"So what do you want to do?" Yusuke asked, five hours after his and Hiei's little moment by the lake.

"I don't know. What do you do for fun, Yu-suke?" Hiei was struggling with saying Yusuke's name for some reason. It was like it was a foreign language. But Hiei slowly started to like calling him by his name.

Yusuke thought about it for a minute then grabbed hold of Hiei's small wrist. He led Hiei to his room. Inside there was a large flat screen T.V mounted up on the wall. A very small bed that was Genkai's at one point, on the far left wall. A wooden dresser a few feet from the bed. The last thing that was in there was an X-Box 360 with two guitar controllers.

Yusuke let go of Hiei's wrist and turned on the T.V and the X-Box. He handed the guitar controller to Hiei.

"You use this for the we're going to play. It's called Guitar Hero II." Guitar music sounded as the game came on behind Yusuke. "I'm going to teach you how to play and let you practice then I'll play with you."

Yusuke helped Hiei put the strap on his shoulder. He went through the steps on how to hit the notes at the exact moment. He also explained about the whammy bar and how it gives you more points on longer notes. And finally how to get the star power.

Now it was time for Hiei to practice. Yusuke gave his friend an easy song to start off with. It was 'Hush'. Hiei started the song and was killing it till the chorus. It was note after note, extremely close together. At the end of the song Hiei got an 80 on it.

"Ha. Now you and me!" Hiei said with a smile on his face.

"Alright but I'm warning you now. I'm very good at this game."

An hour and ten songs later, Hiei beat Yusuke in every song but one. It was 'Six' by All that Remains. Hiei just gave up on that one. Yusuke was pissed. He threw down his guitar on his bed, and turned off the game.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Yu-suke!" Hiei cheered.

"I'm not!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yes, yes you are. You're mad because I beat you on your own game. You hate that." Hiei smirked.

Yusuke threw Hiei onto his bed, then straddled his waist. "I'm not pissed off because I lost. I'm pissed because someone beat just after just playing for less than ten minutes."

"Can you get off of me?"

"Uh… no." Yusuke started to tickle Hiei.

A grin formed on his face. Slowly his held back laughter busted out of his mouth. His laugh was so pure, like nothing ever happened to him. Hiei's laugh put a smile on Yusuke's face. He loved to see his friend happy and at peace. He always wanted the youki to be this way.

Hiei flipped them over and started to tickled Yusuke but with no avail. Hiei cocked his head.

"I'm not ticklish, Hi-ei." Yusuke giggled.

"Well that was a waste of time. Thank you again for being here for me. Thanks for making me have a good time. I haven't laughed like that since you became a demon." Hiei ruffled the raven haired boy's hair.

"No problem… "Yusuke in turn ruffled Hiei's still none spiky hair. "Moi Cheri."

Hiei cocked his head again at Yusuke's last words. He didn't know what language that was. Yusuke just smirked.

* * *

Sorry this chap was so short and the next one is going to be short too. The others will be longer. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH,I do how ever own what happens to the chars.

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Hiei

**Summary:** Yusuke saves Hiei from himself,(Hiei loathes himself) Yusuke slowly falls in love with the little fire demon. Will Hiei except it or run away?

_Again this chap is short. That's for all the review I love you all._

'_This is my life  
It's not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
Somebody shake me 'cause I  
I must be sleeping…_

…_These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay_

_And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before  
Somebody shake me 'cause I  
I must be sleeping…' By Staind_

Hiei sat outside on the tallest branch on a tree in front of Yusuke's room. The raven haired boy a sleep. Hiei left his room after he fell asleep. He took refuse up in the tree to think.

'_This must be a dream. I've never been this relaxed in all my life. I've been exposed to this much kindness. He was so… uh I can't place an exact word for him. If this is a dream I never it to end.' _Hiei looked up to the sky. A little blue jay flew past his vision. "God don't let this be a dream. I don't think my heart could take it."

Gray clouds rolled by. The wind gently caressed Hiei's exposed skin. He closed his eyes. He enjoyed the breeze. A signal droplet of water landed on Hiei's nose. He wrinkled it as the icy droplet hit his nose. Soon more icy droplets fell down from the heavens. This didn't bother Hiei any. He loved the rain. He felt so at peace when it rained.

Lighting crackled in the sky. Flashed of purple and blues lit the sky. That soon was followed thunder. Birds chirped at the sound and flew back to their nests. The squirrels looked out from their homes to see what the racket was then went back inside.

The rain came down harder. The winds picked up. Hiei stiffened at the sudden change in the atmosphere. The air pressure changed. This wasn't some summer shower. Hiei hopped down from his branch and went inside Yusuke's room.

Hiei walked over to the sleeping figure. He reached out his hand and shook him. "Yu-suke. Yusuke, wake up!"

"Uhhhh." Yusuke slapped the hand away.

Hiei replaced his hand on Yusuke's shoulder and used his Ki to warm up has hand and to burn Yusuke's shoulder a little.

"Ah!" yusuke bolted up. "What the h-, Hiei what's wrong? Why are you soaked?"

"A bad storm is on its way. We need to get to the center of the temple. I think it's what you call a hurrycane."

Yusuke held back a giggle. "Its hurricane. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I sensed it."

Yusuke turned on his T.V. He turned to the weather channel. On the screen was a picture of Japan with a large gray circle. The eye was just a few miles from the coast and coming fast. Yusuke turned off the T.V.

He gathered up his X-Box and guitars and left his room with Hiei at his heels. They walked into the main entrance of the temple. They walked to the game room, which happened to be right in the center. Yusuke placed his game system on the floor and turned to Hiei.

"Thanks for waking me up." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what friends are for."

"Man your clothes are soaked. Go into the bathroom over here and take them off. I can't let my favorite fire demon caught a cold." Yusuke giggled. "Oh there's a clean spare pair of swears in there."

Hiei headed off to the bathroom to change. Yusuke on the other hand went to the karaoke machine, he flipped through the songs and picked the song he beat Hiei on in Guitar Hero.

The music started to play. Slow guitar, fast drums, then it all got fast.

"_Eyahhhh!_

_I wish I was free at last_

_I see here in my dreams_

_Wish that she wasn't there_

_She still haunts me and I _

_Still feel her breath on me_

_Still I want to taste her skin_

_But I know that would kill me…"_

Hiei emerged from the bathroom. He ears twitched at the sound of Yusuke's singing. _'He's a very good singer.'_

"_Still reeling from her last caress goodbye_

_Oh how this sickens me_

_This wrenching fool affair_

_I can't erase this from me_

_And now it permeates_

_In every thing I feel_

_The anger writhes my soul-."_

"Stop!" Hiei shouted. "Let me have a go."

"Fine." Yusuke picked some random song for Hiei to sing.

"_Baby, Baby rock me gently_

_Rock me slowly- _can I do a different song?"

"You're so damn picky." Yusuke changed the song.

Slow guitar started the song. _"Here I stand,_

_Helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes,_

_So many days gone by._

_Easy to find what's wrong,_

_Harder to find what's right._

_I believed in you,_

_I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_All your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, _

_In this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with _

_The devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at_

_Him in the eye, as we dance with_

_The devil tonight._

I don't want to do this anymore." Hiei said.

"Alright you don't have too do it anymore. By the way, great voice."

----

The rain pounded on the roof of the temple. Hiei sat beside Yusuke while he played The Legend of Zelda and the Twilight Princess. Yusuke was on the level, well not really level but at the castle right before you get to Gannon.

A clap of thunder made Hiei jump onto Yusuke. That caused Yusuke to jump out of his skin. They fell to the floor. They looked at each other and started laughing at what they did.


	6. Important Note

**Sorry all. but i'm discontinuing this story. **

**I don't feel like writing this any more. i've lost my creative ideas.**


End file.
